Finding a Pack
by NightMask21
Summary: My sister and I are twins and we just moved here to Beacon Hills, we are Part werewolf and all we want is a little peace and quite, somewhere safe and out of the way and nothing supernatural! Rated between M and T and set in season 1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf all I own are the characters out of my imagination;)

10-03-2011

My therapist told me writing my thought's would help and gave me this book before I left I refuse to call it a diary and journal is cheesy but it's all I got so this is my entry,

My sister and I just moved here to Beacon Hills, we were-Are trying to hide ourselves from. . . well from humans you see my sister and I are part werwolf our family goes back years, Grandma was a wear, our great Grandparents were wears our great, great Grandparents were wears.

All wears all born to it (there are two ways for a werwolf to exist, 1. you are born to it 2. the person gets bitten) She was a true alpha which is rare and a full shifter (they shift fully in to a wolf) also rare and both make her a very powerful alpha and widely respected.

but she married a human your average run of the mill human, they had 7 kids our dad was the youngest with 2 older brothers and 4 older sisters and he was the only human so he married a human girl, so when my sister and I were born we were born human. It would have been hard enough being wear kids with human parents in an all were pack but being the only human kids with human parents.

Our grandma ran her cubs with an iron hold and dad grew up happy and is close to his siblings but in total there were 37 cousins from our age to the oldest at 23 with a few more under the age of five that we weren't allowed to play with, and our Aunt's and Uncle's didn't have the control that our Grandma did so things were different well worse for my sister and I,

so because we were human we weren't allowed play with our cousins like normal kids, and there were very few games that we could play nothing with running like tag, nothing with strength like rough housing, NO sent like hide and seek, no eye sight like eye spy all were off limit and our cousins didn't like to play with us not that I blame them it wasn't fun for us either everyone knew the rule be gentle with the humans but when there wasn't an adult things got rough and after broken bone number 7 and a visit from social services our cousins stopped from playing with us we were 12.

my sister and I tried but it was lonely so we asked for the bite but Grandma said we were to young then we turned 13 and puberty hit.

our metabolism's sped up our senses increased sight hearing taste and we even gained speed but nothing like a real wear we did a lot of research but we couldn't find anything so we studied and it really freaked us out our ears turned in to wolf ears Daniel actually fainted when she felt hers,  
we thought that what our cousins said was true that we were freaks we were so scared so we hid it every full moon we hid in our rooms and wore hats to hide our ears

For years that's what my sister and I did hiding ourselves keeping to ourselves avoiding the adults and not making friends then we turned 18 and we asked for the bite again this time at a pack meeting and the consensus was that because we were human, in to the pack that we would die from the bite so they told us no we had enough so we left.

with our summer job savings we took the first early morning bus out of our small town of Bonifay Florida going as far as Yuma Arizona and immediately drafted ourselves to the military corps we were relocated to Fort Irwin California for basic training then served 2, 4 years tours in Irak .

we worked our way up to Sargent saving our pay ad staying on base when we were on leave then in our last- NO! not now I can't think about it suffice it to say we got promotions to first Sargent given a considerable compensation and honorably discharged taking it for the gift it was after we recovered we moved here to Beacon Hills,

So I guess this needs a self description you got the history now on to me. let's see my hair is dark brown and I mean dark brown every one calls it black but in the right light it is black I swear. my eyes are emerald-green our team called us the Harry Potter twins kind of green, and I have the natural tan skin like native Americans (My sister and I get it from our Grandfather he was Cherokee 100% and we get our look's from him,)

Anyway I am 5 foot 9 inches tall and weigh 200 pounds of muscle my sister is my identical twin 'identical in looks and hight only' we are 2 different people but as close as can be,otherwise her name is Daniel Etenia Hazel Shaw while my full name is Michael Takoda Alexander Emmet Shaw.

I am fair enough although I guess since my sister turns heads so do I but I just don't see it I think I look more like Arragon than Legolas in the movie's the fellowship not return of the king and I look more girly than anything ells I got in to more than one fight over that much to our parents dismay because where they started the fight Daniel and I finished it.

So we found the house online we looked for remote and this popped up it is on the out skirts of town and I mean out skirts a 10 minute drive if you obeyed the speed laws it was perfect no one around for miles I am writing this in my room in the loft well it's not really a room but I like it right now Daniel is at a job interview in town with sheriff office you would think after a little over nine years she would be tired of fighting, carrying a gun but she took to being a marine she has this saving people thing and I guess that being a sheriff deputy would be a good fit for was less damaged than I was in this last tourer. . .

we spent a little under eight years keeping peace, I am tired of war. when Daniel get's back we are going down to Sacramento to do some shopping we bought this house with no real furniture just the appliances and we need basic things like a bed set for Daniel and me living room set patio chairs no need for a dinning table the is a bar/kitchen island that has chairs then there is all the linens and cleaning things including soaps, we need to stock the kitchen with not just cooking supply but food and we need to fill the book shelfs that are in every room, you know th basics

The house is the old Victorian style with Merbau wood flooring (I have no idea what that is but it's what the flyer called it,) it is like mahogany even the stairs are the same wood the only the bath rooms have tile dark grey. the walls are this aged cream color with Merbau floor boards and window/door trim and old style chandlers all the book cases, kitchen and bathroom cabinets are the same Merbau while the loft I think was a study cause the walls and ceiling are wood panelling with inset book cases.

the lay out of the hose was simple dabble door entry through the wall of widows, opening in to the living room to the left was the stairs with a second full bath underneath, th living room opened in to the kitchen professional grade with a pantry as big as the master closet with a small walk in freezer and the far wall was the master sweet bed, bath, and closet the coolest thing next to the kitchen, was the roof the loft let out on to a roof top deck looking out over the back yard forest.

For Daniel and I it is the perfect house, we also bought cars that was actually our second purchased after fries and a milkshake Dan got a standard Yukon in a pearl color and wood paneling on the inside, very. . .Her.

Me? well I am a diehard truck fan. So I got a Toyota Tundra full cab and bed in dark green, and fabric interior, (I don't care how nice it look's leather is just plain uncomfortable.) Oh! that is Dan I will write again tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0

SO. . .we just got back from Sacramento and it is later than I thought it would be just after 1 o'clock am that is, I never knew Dan to shop like that a real shopaholic dragging me from one store to another then if the price was right back to the other I am exhausted.

we had to rent a Trailer to bring every thing back. But all I really wanted to write was that Dan did it!

she starts tomorrow a little training at first the she upgrades to office work then she starts working out on the field she was as high as a kite when she came home and that energy transferred in to shopping.

I am so proud of her I will make her an extra special breakfast to tomorrow and a coffee cake to share but now all I want is to sleep so I will continue in the morning. . .


	2. Chapter 2

10-05-2011

Yesterday morning I cooked, fed, and sent Dan on her way, all before 6 I tried to go back to sleep but my internal clock wasn't having any of it, getting up at dawn every day for years really ingrained it in to you. sense there was no way I was going back to sleep I got to work.

first I rolled out the rugs then moved in all the furniture putting it together and setting it up, all the while running loads in the washer full of linens and things before hanging them out side to dry on a make shift line I set up.

then came the books we went to 6 Goodwill's getting things to decorate with and book's to put on the shelfs totaling in 8 boxes of books, 3 of decorations and a box each of clothes.

I almost filled the book cases down stairs leaving a box each for Dan and I for our rooms not just the random books that were in the living room.

After i finished with that I settled to my kitchen setting up everything you know cleaning and lining all the cupboards cleaning out all the appliances all before putting dishes, pots, and utensils away happy to have a fully set up kitchen now I just need to stock it the freezer and pantry.

so with that in mind I made a late trip in to town and filled my truck with food and only the front seat had perishables everything either goes in the freezer or pantry not counting the all the seasonings I bought yesterday and even more to-day if there was one thing my dad tought me it was to cook and I loved it. so of course I am going to spend my money on that. when I got home it was late and Dan would be home soon.

Starting dinner I thought about what ells we needed and made a list I was so caught up that I didn't hear Dan get home I only noticed when I made to add Speakers to the list and she was sitting there looking over my list I yelped and jumped back bumping in to the hot stove and leaping forward cursing like a seal (that's navy seal not the animal) going to the pantry I pulled out the flower and poured a Pyrex and rested my burn in the flour, it was on the back of my left forearm almost running the length in a straight line.

Dan came around and helped turning off the stove and distracting me, "So that list reminded me we should write mom and Grandma it had been over 6 months sence our last one and they will worry."

that was the distraction I needed I jumped thinking about it completely forgetting my burn. After we left it took us 3 weeks before we wised up and sent a letter home telling them 'we were ok, that we were sorry for the way we left, but we weren't coming home it was to hard and that we felt freer now but manly that we were safe and happy' we sent it off two town over from where we were and with no return address and would send one every 2 to 6 week's just to say we were ok.

sighing I sat down at the bar while Daniel added a little more flour, when she did she smacked me on the back of the head,

"There now you can go,"

I just grinned at her and told her how to finnish dinner. chicken parmesan with a ceases salad and fresh garlic sticks she loved it we ate on the roof looking out over the forest, there is never much to say between us but we are happy, after she cleaned up checked my burn changing out the flour, I got out a note pad and pen, settling at the bar to write "SO. . . How do we start this one? last one we just addressed the Gang."

She laughed "What about OUR DEAR ESTEEMED FAMILY?"

I copied her laugh and wrote that down as the header "So now what?"

I will just copy down the letter here

[{(*)}]

_To our dearest esteemed family **(And Others)**_

_I inclosed a picture of us, Yes! we are still sucker for a game of foot-ball, that was the best part of school all those games come rain, come sleet, come snow, come ice, we were on the field. It was great!_

_**oh and the times it rained going out and playing in the mud. Do remember that time when Grandma took us out of school and we spent the day playing in the mud you just tossed our clothes out, you didn't even attempt to wash them and mom hosed us down on the front lawn bare as the day we were borne, before she even let us inside to take a shower.**_

_Oh! I forgot about that and then we had hot chocolate in front of the fire while dad read to us it was great! This time there was no fire, but we did score the winning touch down, It was one hell of a Hail Marry Grandpa would have been proud._

_Hey! We just bought a house! it is a really cool old Victorian style house with lots of bookcases and wood flooring I got the loft looking out over the sitting room and Daniel gets the master suit._

**_Michael's pulling your leg his favorite part is the kitchen with the 6 burner stove, double-decker oven, full double door refrigerator and small walk in freezer that was the speal he gave me when he first saw it in the virtual tourer well the shorter version I mean he went on and on and ON!_**

**_As soon as he saw that he fell in love I swear some times the way his eyes light up you would think it was Christmas, although sence I get all this great food I guess I shouldn't be complaining, not really, it's worth it! . . .kide of._**

_Hey! if your going to complain you can cook from now on!_

**_No! no! no! I take it back you can say what ever you want, when ever, where ever, You can even go on as long as you want, all's good in the world, please don't make me cook!_**

_I would do it to if I didn't have to eat what you try to make, So let's subject change you know one of these days we are going to have to man up and actually give you a return address so you can reply to all these letter-Hey I got it here is our E-mail (SomethingHowling ) now we can get all the gossip on our dear cousins._

**_Yeah Dear cousins that 's how I would describe them too, (Insert eye roll here)_**

_shut up Dan, and don't do that your face will stick that way! Anyway we are going wait for your first E-mail. Can't wait talk to you! Michael._

**_Love you guys, Even our many cousins, hope to hear from you soon Daniel xoxoxxoo._**

[{(*)}]

Dan wrote the bold and the other is me. The picture I included was when we were over seas on base just after it rained, Dan and I played full contact football in the mud with our unit and in the aftermath we did pictures.

this one was of just Daniel and I arms slung around each others neck wearing nothing but trousers and boots (dan had a tank top) covered in mud from head to toe and grinning like loons making the whites of our teeth and eyes stand out.

sealing it up in an envelope I wrote down the address and copied it in the return address (We've seen enough episodes of CSI) before Daniel tugged it out of my hands and drug me in to the bathroom under the stairs where the first aid kit was, I hadn't even realised that the burn had stopped hurting. Dan cleaned off the flour and smeared it with ointment before wrapping it in non-stick gauze, then gave me 2 Advil before sending me to get the letter and keys to her car while she cleaned up then we drove in to town and parked in the parking complex and we explored town on foot looking for the post office.

It is suprising how big Beacon Hills actually is they have a Wal*Mart, 2 Safeway's, a Walgreen's, Rosses dress for less, Home Depot, a Hastings, Bashes, Pet Co, and Staples along with several fast food joints and hotels up to wazoo! All and all a decent sized town.

Daniel and I explored town looking for the post office finding one we mailed the letter and continued our exploration of Beacon hills it was well pass 10 when we entered the wear house part of town and Dan was hungry I shook my head at her "OK, OK, you go back and get a snack NO junk food! and take the car home you have to get up early tomorrow I'll either walk or catch a cab depending on how tired I am. K?"

She gave me a concerned look "Still trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah off and on but I will just work it out, besides I haven't finished exploring the town I like to know every nook and cranny of where we are."

And I do every time they moved us in the military I studied the place with great care untill I knew every side street and back alley or desert hill depending on where we were stationed at the time, while Dan was a leader I was a planer any way back to yesterday, so we split up and I wandered the warehouses, I was on the last row when I heard it

A gun shot I froze I knew that sound. A slide action shoot gun, short-range but good spread and good for self-defence. Then another shot went off followed by a howl, I knew that sound but from a further away memory it was the call of an Alpha a cry of pain and a command of pack.

As a part werewolf and being without a pack I followed the call on pure instinct Grandma always said "Fallow your instincts child, they are smarter than you are," so I followed the call out-of-town and in to the wood's only stopping when I lost the trail. I sighed and looked around taking deep breaths letting my instincts lead me, only to freeze when I heard the sound of a deep growling coming from behind me.

I relied on what grandma ever told us about other pack's and their Alpha's drooping to my knees I locked my hands behind my back and bared my neck to show I wasn't a threat and listened as the Alpha got closer audibly scenting the air when I felt him just behind me I held my breath and tried not to make a sound but a whimper escaped none the less.

suddenly there was a sharp pain on my shoulder and I let a moan of pain escape, but stayed perfectly still not daring to move unless the Alpha released me, slowly he pulled back I drooped forward in my kneeling position arms still behind my back I was out of breath and gasped for air it hurt more than I thought it would, it started to burn like acid through my veins Grandma had told us stories of people who received the bite but this was nothing like that, it was a hundred times worse.

I dropped on to my face and clutched at the ground trying to hold on to something anything as the pain ripped through me Grandma told us what happened for people who received the bite how the change was slow giving them time to adjust this was like the a scorpions sting from the desert killing in moments, when my vision started to darken I surrendered to unconsciousness.

o0o0o0o

The first time I woke it was to the sound of the forest I could hear the birds singing, a badger burrowing deeper in to the ground, foxes playing, the wind whispering through the trees and water flowing like a creek but that wasn't all I couldn't just hear it I could smell it and it was slowly getting stronger untill the sensory over load pushed me back in to the dark.

o0o0o0o

This morning when I awoke it was to the sound of soft beeping the hum of electricity and the soft breath of other humans one close and others walking around, I opened my eyes to see a hospital room I was on the ground next to the hospital bed covered in a pile of blankets all warm and toasty.

Pushing the blankets back I stood carefully taking inventory I was ok well better than ok and I felt strong and all in one pice if a little shaky from sensory over load I was still dressed in my clothes from the night before but all in all I have woken up in worse places. On the bed was a man he had brown hair and stunning blue eyes he had burns covering the right side of his face he watched me closely not saying a word I studied him in return he looked at least 29 at most 36 there was something off about his eyes but I ignored it "So. . ."

He smirked raising an eyebrow "Tell me why did you fallow me last night? what are you, to know how to submit to an Alpha, how to survive?"

I still had three of my hidden knives so there was no real reason to worry so I sat on his bead at his feet "The answers you want all have the same answer my Grandma, she was a true Alpha, a true shifter, and she taught us all the human children."

He was quiet for a moment before reaching out and pulling me in to his chest leaning down and sent marking me "If that is true that must mean you are the grandson of the High Alpha Clarita Shaw and that would make you one of 12 people, but if that is true what are you doing so far away from your family and pack?"

I shrugged after we graduated my sister and I asked for the bite, but when everyone convinced Grandmother that she could not bite us we. . .uh. . .well-being angst'y little shits we left! Took the easy route and joined the marines."

He hummed deeply still sent marking me so I continued "So we served for under 8 years and were honorably discharged half a year a go, now we are here and we just sent a letter home last night."

suddenly he picked me up got off the bed and set me in the bath room before closing the door leaving me in the dark I was a little stunned a million thoughts spinning through my head.

I reached for the door freezing when a voice on the other side of the door it took a moment to focus my hearing "Well how about a bath Mr. Hale? then we can go outside and spend some time in the sun."

Looking around the room I spotted the widow quick as a hound after a rabbit, I was out the window had it closed and was at the base of the building, Whispering a good-bye to my Alpha all before I really thought about it.

By the time I got home Daniel was already gone digging around the kitchen I found the emergency phone I called Dan on her cell she picked up on the first ring **"Where the hell are you?"**

"Dan I am ok, I'm ok, when you get home we have to talk but for now I am going to hit the sack OK? I promise I am OK so concentrate on work and be safe get me when you get home K?"

Dan sighed "You swear to me your all right?"

"Yeah I am just fine probably better than when you left me last night."

That eased her and she hung up with out saying anything ells and I stashed the phone before doing exactly what I said and not even making it up the stairs and crashing on the couch

o0o0o

I woke up to Daniel pushing me off the couch and her laughter as I made a good thunk hitting the ground, Snatching the pillow off the couch I tossed it at her head "So how was work?"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand "We can talk while you cook you owe me dinner and after a full day of worry and work, I am hungry."

Mock bowing to her I started dinner "So you know how we moved here because it was safe?"

I glanced up from chopping veggies she just watched me I cautiously checked her scent but it was neutral she just continued stealing snacks off my cutting board. She nodded at me and I continued "Well apparently there is a werwolf pack here and when I ran in to the Alpha I submitted to him. . .and. . .well. . .Dan he gave me the bite making me part of his pack."

I hurried through the last just getting it out and hunching in to my cooking waiting for the explosion and all I got was a hug her voice was soft and soothing "Now we really need to get in contact with Grandma if you're now part of another pack then we need find your place and you need to introduce me to your Alpha!"

I stared at her feeling poll axed "You aren't disappointed with me now that I am a full wer?"

She just hugged me closer "I know we left because we didn't feel like we belonged there and we regret that, but now we have to get over our self's! You are a wolf now and a new one at that Man up soldier! Marines don't die!"

I straightened the Gunny's words echoing through me and out my mouth "We go to Hell and regroup! HU RAH!"

"HU RAH! now give me every detail." she let me go and moved back to the bar.

So I did every last thing I could think of suddenly her eyes got wide and pointed at me I could smell the shock like new recruit in their first war, "I know who that is we even met him once at the council Grandma held, HE is Peter Hale brother and first Beta to the true Alpha Talia Hale."

And I remembered 'He was good fiends our dad and one of our oldest cousins but back then he was handsome and always smirking, but now he was different. His niece was in line for being the next Alpha, Where was Talia?' While I was thinking Daniel ate all the veggies sighing I smacked her on the back of her head before getting more out.

"So. . .What now?" I asked words muffled by the refrigerator,

Dan sighed leaning back in her seat "first you need to find an anchor and we need to train you, Just like Grandma taught!"

grinning I shooed her out of the kitchen and finished dinner spring rolls and egg drop soup. We ate in silence then she took me outside and as the moon rose she worked me hard scenting, speed, strength, and precision. She worked untill well after midnight and she ended up having to helping my to bed she worked me hard 'very drill Sargent like' she gave me several of her blankets to anchor me with her sent in my sleep.

o0o0o

And this morning I woke up on the roof deck in my den of blankets mine Dan's and two that I had no idea where they came from but the scent coming off it was very comforting, so I just shrugged it off, picking up my den I plopped it on my bed and snagged fresh clothing before hurrying down for a shower.

After I dressed black cargos, white-tee, and leather vest underneath I pulled my hair back in to a tight tail at the nape of my neck it is just long enough I am trying to grow it out. Stuffing my clothes in to a hamper under the sink I hurried out and started breakfast egg sandwiches then fetched Dan out of her bed by dropping her in the shower and turning it on cold, ever since we got back home the only way I could wake her was with water, Don't know why she used to always be the first one awake when we were in service,

while Dan got ready I took of for a run pushing myself as fast as I could holding the wolf in as well as I could, while I trying to remember everything Grandma had taught us on anchors but it was so long ago that very little came to mind suddenly there was a loud screech sound way to loud for my delicate ears and I skidded on the dew wet ground, slamming in to a tree knocking me on my ass.

I covered my ears whimpering I looked up through watering eyes and spotted an emitter, A thing Hunters used them to drive wolves it looked like a solar light that line the walk up to the house, Grandma used to tell us stories and before now I never knew how much it hurt.

Gritting my teeth I turned and ran back home skidding to an almost stop before hitting the side of the house standing straight and sighing I brushed my self off going inside Dan was already gone and she had cleaned up after herself so I settled down to write this up now I am going to do a little background search in to the Hale's and see what I can find. something is off about this and I need to figure out what it is.

o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf all I own are the characters out of my imagination;)

Author's note:

I have nothing but the greatest respect for all branches of the united sates armed forces and if anything in this Fanfic offends please tell me and I will change it.

on another note that was not a real E-mail I just made it up just a heads up:)


End file.
